


Confused And Lonely... Then There Was You

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Anton gives Nadiya a nudge in the right direction.AU in which neither Faye nor Nadiya are married...





	Confused And Lonely... Then There Was You

“Nadiya?”

Anton had found the girl curled into a corner of the rehearsal room, staring into space. They were both early, very early, for pro rehearsal, and the room was empty except for them. He had moved closer slowly, taking in the woman’s phone in her lap and the name on the screen, a blank text sitting open, addressed to Faye. 

“Sweetheart, if you love her you have to ask her out...”

His voice was soft, warm and fatherly. He’d always cared for Nadiya, from the moment he met her, from the moment he had seen how gentle she was with Katie on meeting her and how painfully shy she was when she was alone, without a partner. 

“How?”

Nadiya had looked up at him then, looking almost miserable. 

“I don’t know how...”

Anton had smiled slightly. 

“Well first of all, not by text... ask her in person. Just... tell her how you feel...”

He had paused then added.

“She should be here to rehearse soon...”

Nadiya had paused, then, taking a breath, risen. She had made her way out of the room, heading towards the doors where Faye would have to enter, not noticing Anton follow her, and watch from around the corner. 

Faye had been the first celebrity to enter, Nadiya seizing her chance to ask her to stop for a moment, fumbling her words and blushing even as she finally blurted out...

“What I’m trying to say.... What I mean is.... Will you... Go on a date with me?”

Nadiya had bitten her lower lip then, blushing again and looking down nervously, blonde hair falling into her eyes. Faye had paused, then, smiling slightly, moved to gently tuck her thumb under Nadiya’s chin and force her to look at her. 

“Yes... Nadiya... Yes, I will. I will go on a date with you...”

Her words had brought a smile to Nadiya’s face, the kiss that followed soft, almost tender. 

Anton, hidden around the corner, had smirked muttering ‘Atta girl’ to himself before heading back to the rehearsal room to wait, he’d wait for Nadiya to tell him herself.


End file.
